User blog:Dorkpool/Daredevil Teaser Trailer
We've been getting quite a few trailers lately. From the nerdgasmic awesomeness of Age of Ultron to the inadequacy of Fantastic Four, trailers are coming out fast and furious (Actually, the trailer for the new Fast and Furious is out, I think, but I don't care much for the franchise, so I don't give a damn). Today we're going to be focusing on the Daredevil trailer, to see how it stacks up and because I want to get back to my forte: superhero stuff. Now, a few things about what the trailer is promoting: Daredevil, the "man without fear" (or vision) is getting his own Netfilx series. Thankfully, it's not being starred by Ben Affleck, since he's off being Batman, and it's supposed to take place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In other words, it takes place in the same universe as Agents of SHIELD and The Avengers. However, where those two are light-hearted (sort of), Daredevil is taking a darker turn, focusing on more street-level crimes and such (Also, other shows will spin off from Daredevil). The trailer shows the darker Daredevil. Literally. He's wearing a black costume that covers his eyes. From what I know, this is from Frank Miller's run on Daredevil, before Mr. Miller lost his mind and turned Batman into an Internet meme. But the trailer itself is effective. Is it as good as, say, Age of Ultron? No. But it's leagues ahead of Fantastic Four. See, despite the fact that the Daredevil trailer doesn't give away a lot of information (though it does give away some, like the darker tone of the series and the black costume), it is well put together and generates hype. If it's a teaser trailer, lack of information is excusable. For example, for the first Spider-Man movie, the first teaser trailer for it was awesome and generated hype, but it didn't give away a lot of information outside of "There's a Spider-Man movie coming." Also, it featured the Twin Towers quite prominently, and after 9/11, it was pulled. You can find it online though, and I recommend you do. There's one other reason why the Daredevil trailer works where the Fantastic Four trailer doesn't: the Daredevil trailer has nothing to prove. Let me explain: the Fantastic Four, before anyone saw a single frame of footage, pissed people off due to the decisions it made (black Human Torch, hacker Dr. Doom, etc.). If you're going to show a trailer for a movie that's generated so much controversy, you want to show why you thought it was a good idea to make these decisions. And the Fantastic Four trailer did not. Now,'' Daredevil'' doesn't really have that negative stigma surrounding it. Sure, there was the movie released that starred Ben Affleck, and the black costume, but other than that there's been no huge controversy. So it doesn't need to prove their ideas as much. Yet the trailer did, surprisingly. It showed that a dark tone for the series could work. So, a trailer that has less to prove actually proves more than the trailer that has more to prove. Anyway, the Daredevil teaser trailer is great, and I recommend seeing it if you haven't already. So, what do you all think? Do you agree? Disagree? Do you wish I would go blind? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts